Days of future past
by Dark Auror
Summary: it's Harry's 5th year, during the opening feast a dark cloaked figure appears from a time portal. who is he?
1. Positive beginnings

Days of future past  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own the Harry Potter series cause it belongs to J.K Rowling. Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic so go on easy on me. Please.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
POSITIVE BEGININGS  
  
Slowly the raindrop flowed down the glass and to the windowsill like a feather descending down to earth on a light autumn zephyr. Watching the rain was a 14 well 15yr old boy. well young man since he had a little growth spurt over the summer, leaving his thin frame behind he now had a leath athletic well toned build. His face had grown out from the boyish charm and had matured into an attractive face of a young man. Exquisite emerald eyes slightly obscured by an untidy mat of raven black hair watched sadly from his darkened room the light droplets of water outside his bedroom window. The yellowish tint of the streetlights below reflected on his young and handsome face while he ran his fingers along the prominent scar that symbolized his fame and .curse. Orphaned at an early age he was forced to live with his aunt, uncle and his porkish cousin at No.4 Privet Drive, the dreariest and most dull street in all of England or so he thought.  
  
Harry Potter- a soon to be fifth year student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He smiled at the thought. Standing from his reclined position on his bed he stood at the bedroom window watching the rain and the empty street below. The feeling of loneliness crept up again as he thought of his friends, Ron weasley- the red haired mischievous sometimes-daft best friend and .Hermione Granger the dependable and intelligent for her own good girl who was completely oblivious to her own beauty was just some of the things that Harry loved about her. Of course she's oblivious to the fact of his deep feelings for her though. Smiling again at the thought of his two best friends he wondered what they were up to now. Another lonely birthday thought Harry.  
  
"Well at least there isn't any heavy deliveries for you this year hedwig"; Harry said smiling sadly at his snow-white owl, which was perched in his open cage in the warm corner of the room. The owl replied by giving sympathetic hoots and nods.  
  
Silent minutes passed, as Harry thought of the events that occurred in the previous year. The Tri-wizard tournament, Cedric Diggory's death and. Voldemort's chilling rise to power. It seemed that all he feared seemed to have come to pass. He remembered the searing pain of the cruciatus curse, as he was stunned with it twice while being forced to duel for his life against the dark lord himself. And Guilt for Cedric's death corroding away his confidence and spirit to ruins leaving him vulnerable and weak. But he knew he had to overcome this in order to face the dark times ahead.  
  
Ripped from his reverie by a constant tapping on the window in front of him proved to be an owl requesting entrance. Opening the window, a rush of cold wind and light moist sprinkles of rain greeted his face. In flew the barn grey owl, which circled twice around his room before dropping a letter envelope on his bed and whizzing back through the window into the cold night air. Watching the owl fly away until it completely disappeared into the distance Harry wondered what this letter could be as he picked it up and read the return address. Harry read the address name and having no clue to which it belonged until he spotted the unmistakable name of. "Hermione" he breathed quietly. Quickly tearing open the letter he read.  
  
Dear Harry, Hi! How have you been Harry? Hope those muggles are treating you right. Sorry Ron and I haven't been writing often but I just got back from a holiday with my family to visit my Aunt and uncle in Yorkshire and I think Ron's owl pig is ill so he can't deliver any letters . By the way Harry HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Oh I'll bet your wondering where your gift is Harry but I've been begging my parents all summer to let you come and stay with me until school starts and they said yes! So I'll be giving you your present when you arrive here. My parents already bought you a train ticket (which was in the envelope) so come as soon as you can okay?  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck, the remaining time of his holidays away from the Dursleys and best of all a summer with Hermione! Things were starting to look up. Harry lay on his bed and read the letter again, particularly the last line 'Love, Hermione' Harry thought about this and wondered when she started to write that. but soon his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep to the serene sound of rain outside his room, with a small smile playing on his lips he slowly slipped in to darkness.  
  
***** Harry awoke the next morning at 7.00am which was pretty early even for his standards feeling excited and light footed with the prospect of getting away from the Dursleys and spending the remaining summer holidays with Hermione and her family. He quickly set to packing all his things like his firebolt which he cast a shrinking spell on, the broom cleaning kit Hermione got him for his 14th birthday, quills, parchments, potions ingredients and everything else needed for Hogwarts. Lugging his large trunk and hedwig and her cage down stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the Adams family he crept into the kitchen hoping to grab a bite to eat before he set off. He got quite a surprise when he saw his Aunt Petunia in the kitchen wearing a fluffy lavender nightgown; she was seated at the dinner table with what seemed to be breakfast already prepared on the table. "Aunt Petunia.. I.I.", Harry stammered not really knowing what to say. "Morning Harry", she said with the first sincere smile Harry had ever seen directed at him. "Sit and have breakfast", she said gesturing to the table. Harry sat and began to eat. Harry stopped half way through a spoonful of eggs and gave her a quizzical look and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?", she smiled sadly and Harry could've sworn he saw tears forming behind her eyes. "Because you're my nephew.and.and I think its time a start treating you like one", she said seriously. "Now finish up quickly before Vernon wakes up and you can be on your way", she said clearing the table. Harry jerked his head up and asked, "How did you know I was leaving?", while he brought the remaining plates to the sink. "Your luggage sort of gave you away dear", she said laughing lightly. Harry smiled sheepishly and slowly moved to leave. "Well goodbye Harry, have fun at your school and I'll be seeing you when you come back", she said giving a small smile. Harry said his goodbyes picked up his trunk and walked on out. The second he set foot outside he felt a cool breeze and smiled as the fresh morning air waved his wild hair about. The sky was still a darkish blue colour as it normally was before sunrise, the road and some home rooftops still appeared shiny and sleek from the nights rain, which always brought along the smell of wet dirt in Harry's opinion. Hearing the faint sounds of dogs barking in the distance and the subtle sound of cars meant that the day was quickly beginning. Picking up his trunk Harry proceeded to a nearby bus top, which would take him to the nearest muggle train station. Taking a seat at the empty bus stop his mind was already imagining all the fun he would have with Hermione and the approaching school year. ***** 


	2. The arrival

CHAPTER 2  
  
THE ARRIVAL  
  
As the bus pulled into the train station area, Harry noticed that this was the very same train station he used to get to Hogwarts through platform 9&3/4. Grabbing his things and disembarking the bus he proceeded to the train platforms. Taking a seat at a bench facing the train tracks he surveyed the station and noticed that it was pretty deserted apart from him and a few other waiting passengers. Checking again on if this was the correct platform on his ticket that had been given by Hermione's father, he read platform 7 and looked accordingly to the number of the platform he was present at the moment and nodded in confirmation. After a long wait Harry could finally see an approaching train, gathering his things he stood and waited to board. The sleek silver train halted to a stop, its doors automatically opened and he proceeded to board the train. Looking inside, the train was practically the same as the Hogwarts train with minor exceptions such as a mini-bar and lounge. Finding a secluded booth somewhere near the middle of the train he placed his trunk in the overhead compartments and placed Hedwig's cage (with hedwig in it) across from him on the opposite seat. Watching the people strole past his booth in search for one of their own, Harry couldn't help but feel sad and misplaced as he witnessed children pass with their parents, while having big exaggerated grins on their faces as they laughed and pointed at various things on the train. The train gave a hoot signalling that it was going to depart, and with a jolt the train started its journey.  
  
Two hours into the journey, Harry stared out of the his window and saw rolling green hills and savannahs, the cloudless sky was a light azure that shone brightly with the suns rays. The full duration of the trip was around 4 hours or so it read on his ticket. Silence was an absolute in his cabin as he fell back into his deep recollections and memories. It was becoming harder and harder to focus on his happy memories as they were flooded with memories of Cedric.and Voldemort. Harry awoke suddenly realising that he had fallen asleep, he sensed the train slow down and soon enough he saw a train station, a large and very busy train station by the looks of it. Taking a gander around at the station, this station seemed to be a mainstream commercial station unlike that of the Kings cross-station in London. Standing and gathering his things he walked out of his booth and down the long blue-carpeted corridor of the train. At the exit door of the train the ticket man stood dressed fully in black with a policeman like hat. Greeting the disembarking passengers, smiling widely as Harry passed he asked, "Hope you had good trip lad". Giving a small smile Harry replied, "Yeah I did.thanks". Stepping off the train and walking over to a bench and plunked his luggage on the ground. Before he could straighten he heard a familiar voice call out his name. "Harry!" was all he heard before being semi tackled and feeling a warm body pressed tightly against him. After the initial shock Harry smiled and equally returned her embrace. Giving a small laugh he said "Hi", she looked into his eyes and said ".Hi". She didn't move and they continued in the same embracing position Harry noticed, she didn't say anything except stare at him, which Harry found very un-Hermione like. "Hermione? You okay?" he said almost drowning within her enchanting brown eyes. She abruptly stepped back which Harry wished she hadn't, "I'm.f.fine" she said as a blush crept up on her pretty face. Harry was taken a back at how Hermione had changed over the summer, her hair was still the same thickness and length however instead of being curly and bushy it was a little straighter and more wave like rather than bushy which Harry thought added to her attractiveness. She had grown in height as well although still a good ¾ of a head shorter than Harry which was close to 5"6; she was wearing a tight light blue sleeveless top with tight knee length denim pants that accentuated her slender figure and slender legs. Noticing other areas that he shouldn't have, Hermione seemed to be progressing very well in overall growth. Feeling that he'd stared long enough he suddenly found the ground to be fascinating while trying to hide an oncoming blush.  
  
Harry heard an evident throat clear and peering around Hermione he saw two people who obviously had to be Hermione's parents. Both appearing to be relatively young somewhere in their mid thirties much like his parents would've been, Hermione's father was a medium built man who was quite a tall at about 6"0 with a friendly presence, he had thick brown hair with hazel eyes that smiled down at Harry. The woman next to him with her arm entwined with Hermione's father was obviously Hermione's mother with light brown hair which was fixed in a similar fashion to Hermione's, Harry now knew where Hermione got her beautiful looks from because of the enchanting brown eyes they both possessed and the similar attractive visage features. She had a loving and relaxing feel about her which Harry thought Hermione inherited. "Hi you must be Harry," said Hermione's dad offering a hand along with a wide smile that reached his eyes. Harry grasped his hand and shook it. "Please to meet you sir," Harry said with a smile. "Hermione's talked not stop about you for weeks," she said laughing a little while shaking Harry's hand too. "Mum!" Hermione protested glowering at her mum, however trying to give a stern glare with an apparent blush didn't work too effectively. Both Hermione's parents laughed while switching glances from the still blushing Hermione to Harry, Harry gave a bemused expression thinking that maybe they were laughing at a previous joke. "Come on let's get going, I have no doubts that Harry is tired and wants a rest," Hermione's dad said still laughing a little. Allowing Hermione's parents to lead the way, he and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled before following. ***** 


End file.
